


Engagement with Obstacles (draft premature posted will finish today tho. can be read but has no point and i will update/post the additions throught the day) btw i have 62 characters left rn lol

by HolyMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: Alec finds a great engagement ring. But planning the proposal is more complex than he expected. All for effort!





	Engagement with Obstacles (draft premature posted will finish today tho. can be read but has no point and i will update/post the additions throught the day) btw i have 62 characters left rn lol

**Author's Note:**

> Never start writing on ao3. There is no backup and it deletes everything after a month. Why does this fic take so long? Why ain't I finished by now??? I keep saying this. An then the next quick jot down that takes the whole month. I have things to do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way Alec saw the proposal. Pat him on his shoulder a little.

Here he stands. With maybe the most annoying woman looking for an engagement ring. He supports Clary and Izzy but... DAMN DECIDE. "How about you get the same ring in each color band? Rose, white and yellow? So she can wear one with any outfit?"

With this he walks off. Maybe he can find a nice spinning ring. Or! he just finds the absolute perfect engagement ring for Magnus. A set of each a pink, puple and blue stones. Bi! The display is labelled Queer Pride and he can see rings with rainbow gemstones, all black or white rings, pan colors, trans colors, a double ring with an edge to form the queer chevron. Is it appropriate to cry in a jewelry store? There are even combos he's never seen.

He's been with Magnus for about four years now, known each other for longer, and Alec can't really imagine a life with anyone else. But- which color the ring? They show every possible metal but he thinks they all clash with the gemstones except the silver band. He walks back to the women still discussing.  
"Clary, relax. It's from you, so she'll love it either way."

"Alec! It has to be perfect! Imagine the literal artist giving her girlfriend a subpar ring!!"

Or imagine a lot of violence. He'll definitely hit the gym later. "Okay. How about we'll go with this one." He points at a classic engagement ring with a white artificial sapphire, but the band is intertwined and in each section there's a tiny stone. "It's classic but with a fancy edge. I'd go for silver but- ima man," he shrugs. Why not confuse her even more? "Anyways, while you decide, Clary-" he points over his shoulder- "I saw a ring in the other display box over there. Would you sell that to me, Ma'am, in the meantime?"

Clary squeals but he tunes that out. Small people really have high voices. He's used to that from Izzy.

* * *

The next time they're invited at Cat's, Magnus may have had his curry a little too spicy... He's knocked out. Alec totally wasn't involved in this. Magnus tells him to go, because he's not supposed to suffer for Magnus's food choices. Again, it was all Magnus's idea. Alec just... pointed him to the <strike>wrong</strike> right direction. 

Alec heads over to Magnus's family. Dot, Ragnor, Raphael and Simon could come. Maia and Bat have to work. It'll do.  
"Hey guys!"

The excited greeting is stopped when they notice Magnus is missing.  
"Yeah, we ordered Thai yesterday. Things happened. He told me to come alone."

"Five peppers," Cat asks.

"Five peppers."

They all pull a face or shake their head slowly. Yeah, well, sorry. Not like he didn't enjoy it. Magnus is an adult who should be able to regulate his chilli choices.

"Okay, now that I have you guys on my own I would like to ask you something and then I have a request." He's less nervous than he dreads their excitement. There will be screams from at least two. Alec just doesn't like screaming.  
He looks into a couple stink eyes so he quickly pulls out the box and shows then The Ring. "I would like to propose to Magnus. So if you're okay with it, I'll need your help for a little not-event."  
He clenches his eyes together in anticipation. Three screams. He opens his eyes again and they're either ginning or gaping. Except for Raphael who walks to the bathroom with a shaking pokerface. And Dot who covers half her face with her hands, but she looks approving. Good at least.

"Go after him, Si," Ragnor tells Simon and jerks his head towards the door.

Simon stops at Alec to kiss his forehead. "I approve and surely Raphael does, too. Okay guys. Don't bother him too much and I'll take care of _my_ boo." As he opens the door to the bathroom they can hear small sobs.

> "Hey, babe. What's wrong? Don't you like it?"
> 
> "He's okay, I guess."
> 
> "So?"
> 
> There's a pause, then "I'm really happy for Magnus. But I'm also sad because we can never marry properly."
> 
> "Oh, Rapha. We are an even number. Technically we _can_ marry and at least get the benefits."
> 
> "No! I want to marry all of you!"
> 
> The sobs take over again.

"Damn you really have zero privacy here, huh. Are the walls to the neighbors as thin," Alec asks. "Like this is against talking and... activities." This is really creepy and Alec is definitely happy he can afford a better flat.

Ragnor squints at him "If you're talking about what I think you're talking about that better stop now."

"Aww," Dot coos, "we entertain the neighbors." She shrugs and kisses Cat's cheek. "But tell me about your plan. A big surprise proposal? Have you talked about marriage?"

Alec nods. "There's a reception in a little over two months. My mother offered to hold it in her mansion and asked us to help with planning. So essentially, I'm making Magnus plan his own proposal party." Is Alec sneaky? Yes, he is. Is he smart? Also yes.

Ragnor looks like he hates it, though. "You want to propose in front of strangers," he deadpans.

The women nod so Alec has to intervene quickly. "No, you're also invited. He'd feel pressured, say no and run away, probably. I want to ask him in the garden. Mother has a little cherry tree forest with a fountain and a bench. It's beautiful and secluded."

"This fucker is getting a prettier proposal than I had. How dare," Cat grumbles.

Dot fusses over her and Ragnor just moans about allos.

Is all this good or not? "So, is that a no?"

"No," Cat groans. "I'm happy but also a little jealous." She pecks Dot's cheek. "My proposal was the best because it was with you, babe."

Ragnor nods. "Yeah, yeah. This better go well because I know where you live."

Simon and Raphael stumble out of the bathroom, Simon supporting his partner as if they came right out of an action movie. "We came to the conclusion, that we're fine with your plan and we support you." How are they so extra? Hollywood composer and director or not. This was unnecessary.

"Not my words but yeah," Raphael mumbles. "Can I, uh, see the ring up close?" Alec pulls the box out of his pocket and gives it to him. He inspects it closely and Alec just expects he'll get a magnifying glass out any moment. "It's nice. Won't attach to those flowy shirts. Good idea."

That was basically Raphael asking to be best man. Now Alec has tears in his eyes. "Yes! My thought exactly! He loves his silk shirts and tunics so much."

"Okay, now that that's done I say we discuss which movie to watch for two hours and then decide on the first suggestion on netflix?" Fuck Dot being salty. She's the most indecisive one.

"How about we listen to Rotten Tomatoes for once and maybe even cross check it for everything on Does a Dog Die?" Fuck Ragnor, too. Or probably not. "Stop looking like that, Lightwood. You're the one who bitches throughout the entire movie when it's not up to your standards. You're worse than the kiddos and it's their fucking job."

"Hey!" Raphael says but Simon giggles.

"It's true, though, Rapha."

He pouts. "Teddy?"

Simon grins and climbs into Raphael's lap. "We'll cuddle at home, all four, okay?"

Alec is incredibly happy for the polycule but now he misses Magnus. Great,

While Dot coos over his facial expression, Ragnor helps "See, this is what I feel when I'm with you. Just, I don't miss a partner but solitude."

He sends Magnus a text.

> How are you? Will you be awake when I'm home? SiRa is getting cuddles. Also want cuddles :( love you x3
> 
> Getting better. | Sure 💖 | Awww | same 

Attached is a uno reverse card with a queer rainbow background, so Alec sends a sparkly rainbow heart back and puts his phone down. Great ideas take great sacrifice and Alec's sacrifice is an evening without Magnus. 

* * *

It's the day. The day of all days. More important than the actual wedding. Magnus has to say yes. The wedding can be an absolute shitshow and it can rain and be muddy and disgusting and super hot and anything. But the proposal has to run smoothly. They can't sit under vherry trees that blossom in a week - or a week ago. He calls his mother to check on it.

> "Hey, sweetheart. Are you excited?"
> 
> He grunts. "Excitement does not come close, mom. I forgot to ask how the cherry trees look. How do they look? Pretty and a nice soft pink? All petals on the trees? None on the floor all brown? They didn't lose their colour from last year and just blossom in white? Does that even happen?"
> 
> His mother, his own mother, the one who's supposed to support him in all times, laughs. "Oh, Alec. He'll say yes and it will be a beautiful day. But no, the inner weeping petals have started to fall off." NO' "It looks very pretty, like a flower child ran around and spread their flowers before a wedding. None of them are brown, relax. The outer ring is starting to blossom so you get both. It's beautiful and I will not send you a photo so you have the first impression just like Magnus."
> 
> "Mom, this is not acceptable. Stick them back on. This has to be perfect!"
> 
> "Alexander, you must know that they never blossom at the same time. You're incredibly lucky." 
> 
> "I don't care! Put them back!! And don't call me that!" It's weird when it's the name Magnus calls him. In private. Very private. Not a word he wants to associate with his parents. He shivers and feels sick.
> 
> "Okay, you're freaking out. I have my own party today and I don't have time for your drama. Oh, before I forget! I can't find Lydia's RSVP? Didn't she want to come?"
> 
> "I do not invite my beard to my engagement! Especially not with the guy I left her for! Especi-pecially not someone who stalked me for weeks after I called our wedding off!"
> 
> "Aw, she seemed so sweet. Fine one less wine drinker. More for us," she laughs.
> 
> "Bye." He hangs up. 

How dare. He sets up breakfast to be ready when Magnus comes home from the bakery.

Magnus rings the bell just as Alec sits down. Of course. Though, ringing the bell means that Magnus has no hands free. He was supposed to feed two people with bread, not go shopping. Alec jogs to the door to push the button for the main door but nothing happens. Seconds later stairs creak and then there's a knock on the door.

"Hey, love. Wanted to greet you right away so I got you to the door." Magnus grins sneaky and proud. Fuck the haters because Alec is definitely sapiosexual. Especially when Magnus is dressed like that. But Magnus inclines his head. "What's wrong? Are you angry that I didn't use the key? I'm so-"

Alec just has to kiss him. His boyfriend/fiance-to-be/husband-to-be-to-be, whatever. Love of his life.

Magnus lets go of the paper bag and kisses back with his whole body. At one point they close the door but that interrupts the makeout for a full microsecond. With one brain cell getting oxygen they press up against the door now. So good. Finally, Magnus pulls away and hums sated. "To what do I owe this pleasure, dearest?"

Now Alec frowns. "You know I love it when you scheme. Also you're looking like that-" he flails a hand towards Magnus' clothing, low waist skinny sweatpants and a loose tshirt. "-and that's not okay." How is he supposed to look at Magnus like that and _not_ kiss him senseless??

He gasps small. "It's- it's not? Not okay? Are you jealous?"

He pushes back against Magnus. "Yes. Of all people who got to see you when I didn't. But I also might have jumped you, so going alone was a smart decision." He gives Magnus a short kiss and grabs the bread to go to the kitchen. Magnus doesn't show up, so he calls "Are you coming, babe?"

Magnus jogs overly casual after him. "So I can walk like this in public?"

Alec looks over quickly and goes back to cutting the food and putting the bread into a nice basket. "Of course," he scoffs. "You're a strong guy. You can defend yourself against nasty people. If you want to show people what you got, what I got, you're free to do that." Preparation done. He walks back to Magnus standing in the doorframe, still as if Madzie demanded watching Frozen one too many times. He cups Magnus' cheek. "Babe. You can always wear whatever you want. Unless it's showing too much and I have to act like my mind isn't back home."

"But we _are_ home now," Magnus states with a cheeky smile. Way too adorable for what he implies.

Alec bites his lip. "Yes. I'm tempted. But I'm hungry - for food! And then it's just shower and we have to head off."

Magnus just blinks at him. What does he mean? Finally he suggests "We could save time and water... Alec. And... shower. Together. You know. Wash each other _real_ quick."

Oh. Yes. Alec shoves the bread down his throat and runs off.

* * *

They make it on time, with little lunch packs for the drive there. 

Maryse looks funny at them. Alec winks and she grins. Good, probably. Hopefully. Right?

"Come on in then, kids. You're one of the very first. Mingle around, be handsome and look sophisticated. Don't step into the cherry forest. I don't want pink-brown dirt all over the floor." Luke comes over, lays an arm around her and nods in greeting. "Okay, now shoo!" She swats at them with long manicured fingernails.

They step away - Alec is really not in the mood to watch his mother be all mushy with her husband.

"Hey, wait." Magnus stops him with a hand on his arm. Then he squeezes the muscles slightly and chuckles. "Nice arms. Can we not walk off right away? They're my friends and I like them being happy," he adds when he sees Alec's facial expression.

"Fine." He hides his face in Magnus' neck and waits for the romantic to be satiated. He then notices low music playing so he tries to sway them to the beat. He's been practising but alone with a mirror and music videos is a different thing than dancing with Magnus Bane. Magnus Lightwood? Lightwood-bane? Bane-Lightwood? Alec Bane? ??? He's not having a panic attack right now over this. They can discuss at home. In peace.

Magnus doesn't seem to notice. It's into the next song when he whispers "Are you alright? We don't have to dance if you don't want to. It's just some music so it's not deadly quiet in here."

He pulls away enough to give Magnus a soft kiss. "No, I like being in your arms. And if we dance, we look sophisticated and not like two grown up people hiding from the snobby adults." Which is definitely a bonus. He can't wait to talk to these people and listen to them judge baby Clary's paintings and his parents' interior design. "We should look for your niece at some point. Like, in an hour. It's nice right here."

"What niece? Why would Cat bring Madzie here? It's so boring for a child." He shakes his head but gives Alec a kiss.

"I mean Clary. Star of the day."

Magnus blushes, beautiful as ever. Alec really is the luckiest person ever. Maybe after Luke. Maybe. "She's not my niece. Just a friend and you know that."

"You spend all your teenage years at her place. Sometimes I think Luke was babysitting you instead of you babysitting Clary." At least Alec's parents were gone most of the time.

"Stop calling me out like that in public. Also Luke got custody of her. I got Simon."

"You got Simon? How that?"

"He's hanging out with Raphael more than with Clary," Magnus shrugs and grins.

"You're sneaky. Magnus Bane, innocent good guy in public, sneaky snake in heart." He hugs Magnus really close now. Maybe they should go outside already, instead of waiting until later.

Magnus gasps. "Is that good?" Is Alec a sucker for reassuring Magnus? Yes he is. Is he ashamed about it? Nope, not at all.

"The best." He waits a moment to let the smile bloom on Magnus' face before he kisses him slowly. "Okay. We really have to go search Clary. I need distraction or I might do things. Inappropriate things."

Magnus giggles but lets himself get pulled away. "We did some of those things earlier today, Alec."

He just turns to look at his fiance-to-be. "Appetizer." 

* * *

Later he decides that they could change their safe word to carrot. 

Clary is really nervous today and keeps looking between them, the artworks and the other people. They try to reassure her but it doesn't really work. Poor girl. There will definitely be a lot of buyers or commissioners. She's been practising since Magnus started babysitting her. (Absolutely not to have a help with nailpolish.) She is a great artist, her pic-. He should just tell her. "Clary. You're a great artist, your paintings are beautiful and so far everyone seems pleased."

She whines and runs off. Whatever.

The day goes by neatly. They only get caught kissing twice, they look at most of the paintings with honest interest, all friends of Magnus and Alec's show up, it doesn't rain. When it starts to get a little dark in the late afternoon, Magnus _inspires_ Alec to go to the little forest. 

He leans close and breathes into Alec's ear "What would you think if we head out into the garden. If our shoes really get dirty so bad, we can just clean them off. Or head right home. You promised a main course."

"You-" Suddenly Alec's mouth is really dry? He can't explain. "You could just say, if you want to, uh, have low people time." His necktie is a little tight. He hasn't noticed until now.

His mom comes over. This is embarrassing. "Are you okay, Alec? Do you want to go outside? Have you seen the benches?" She raises her finger. "I don't mean the one in the forest!"

He can just nod with a hot pink head and Magnus pushes him outside with a hand on the small of his back. Just high enough to be socially acceptable. Of course, they do sneak into the forest and sit on the bench at the fountain. It's beautiful.

"Alec! I'm a genius! It's gorgeous out here! 


End file.
